In general, various sensors, e.g. ambient sensors, may be integrated in or into electronic devices, for example to measure physical and/or chemical properties such as pressure, temperature, gas composition or the like. What are known as MEMS (microelectromechanical systems) are used as sensor elements on account of their comparatively high sensitivity for low power consumption. However, these sensor elements need to be able to be read in a suitable manner in order to provide a measurement result for further processing. For this reason, a dedicated ASIC (application specific integrated circuit, also called a custom chip), for example, can be coupled to the sensor, for example to measure a capacitance of the MEMS. Nowadays, it is customary, for example, to provide the measurement result by means of a digital variable, such systems being referred to as CDCs (capacitance-to-digital converters), for example.